Immortal instruments
by starry-eyed-ocean
Summary: Simon sits in the sunlight try say that three times fast and thinks over his options now that Clary and he are just friends. Maia/Simon Isabelle/Simon I suck at summaries, and would like to know whether I suck as much at fanfiction


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just screw with their minds BD**

**Yeah, I'm back, it's been a while. My computer screwed up on me.**

**This was originally going to be a Maia/Simon fic (as that couple is REALLY under-rated) but my curse of seeing things from everyone's point of view struck and this happened :P**

**I couldn't think of a title, so I made a very punny joke (yes, yes, I'm a comic genius, bask in my glory XD) I suck at summaries too D:**

**Soz if Simon is a bit ooc. My writing skills haven't had very much practice, and are rusted and corroded.**

**

* * *

**

Recommended song: Metro Station – 17 forever (why? Because I can! :V)

* * *

Simon stared out the window of his kitchen. He was sitting with his back to the table, so as to face the sunlight. He didn't think he'd ever turn away from the sunlight again.

He was thinking of the words Jace had told him the last time they had had a semi-serious conversation.

_"I see you're working this vampire angle with some success, and kudos. Lots of girls love the sensitive-undead thing .But I'd drop the whole musician angle if I were you. Vampire rock stars are played out, besides, you can't possibly be any good._

He'd laughed it out and asked if they could go back to disliking each other. But the former part of the statement had surprised (delighted) him. He had been expecting to spend eternity as a gangly teenager, and the idea that he was ... not... was surprising.

Even as a human he had never considered himself very attractive. True, some of the girls had liked him, and he knew he wasn't ugly. (Of course, back then he'd only been interested in Clary and, well that was a lost cause. Now it definitely was any ways.) But he'd never thought himself ... handsome. The idea would have been laughable. That speckly, gangly nerd in the mirror, hot? Handsome? As if.

But now that he was facing eternity it was... reassuring to know that he wasn't hideous. Even if it placed some worry in his mind about cause and effect.

Now that he'd finally taken Clary down from her pedestal and placed her firmly into the box labelled "friends. ONLY friends," there was a lot more room in the "potential partners" box (not to mention a pedestal for rent). And with his new appeal, after only one day back at school, the box was filling fast.

So he was taking some time to sort through the box.

And then there was the vampire thing. Even if/when (probably when, he thought, considering the looks I've been getting,) he got a new girlfriend he'd know that it'd not be serious unless he was going to tell her that he couldn't speak god's name, touch religious artefacts, or enter a church. Oh, and the blood thing. There was always the blood thing.

So, no humans. That certainly narrowed things down a bit.

Narrowed it down to two he could seriously consider, if he was honest with himself. Isabelle. Maia.

He closed his eyes -the insides of his eyelids shone red- and leaned back in his chair as he considered them both.

Isabelle ... Isabelle was kind, nice(ish), strong, absolutely and utterly gorgeous. She didn't mind that he was a vampire. She liked him. She REALLY liked him, he was certain of that. He would have had to be an idiot NOT to know it. She didn't mind the immortal thing. He didn't think it was a very serious relationship she was after. But she was nice. He was surprised she considered him in her league at all.

Maia... Maia was Maia. Yes, she was kind too, and nice. Certainly strong. And she was pretty. She liked gaming. She got his jokes, even if she didn't laugh at them as much as Isabelle. She liked him before he was an attractive vampire. In fact, she seemed to like him more then, even if they had only met once then. She minded the vampire thing. She REALLY minded the vampire thing. But she was nice about it. She didn't growl when he entered the room like some of the werewolves used to, (he suspected Luke had a word with them) there were no mutters of "daylighter" whenever she was around to hear it.

Were werewolves immortal? That would weigh things in Maia's favour.

If he was a guy like Jace (like Jace USED TO BE, he corrected himself) he would pick Isabelle and have fun. Stringing Maia along all the time in case he ever felt like something more serious.

But he WASNT like that, and thought of hurting them both like that pained him. True, Maia would be more hurt. Maybe that was his answer there. But Isabelle was Isabelle. She was so nice and kind and hot.

He sighed. Maybe he could ask someone for advice. Luke, maybe, or Jace.

But for know he'd enjoy the sunshine.

**

* * *

**DXI couldn't think of a way to end it.

**Review if you like, dislike love or loath. Feel free to flame, I like a good argument.**


End file.
